


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: Rock You Like A Hurricane [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy is a nasty boy, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff/Smut, Grease is referenced a lot like duh, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry for who I am, M/M, Rimming, These hands only make smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Billy really didn’t want to get attached. He didn’t plan on it in any sense. It’s just. Koen was Koen, Billy was a sucker for Koen.The stupid idiot smiled and Billy wanted to pick him up and kiss him.Not just any kiss, he wanted to kiss down his neck and make him giggle like it always did.It was fucking stupid.





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Please o god forgive me
> 
> Also college has been mcfuckin crazy I’m so sorry for not posting as much.

Billy really didn’t want to get attached. He didn’t plan on it in any sense. It’s just. Koen was Koen, Billy was a sucker for Koen. 

The stupid idiot smiled and Billy wanted to pick him up and kiss him. 

Not just any kiss, he wanted to kiss down his neck and make him giggle like it always did. 

It was fucking stupid. 

Billy laid on Koen’s couch, watching him fiddle with the record player. His eyes traveled around the room. 

“Hey, are you guys like, not into Christmas decorations or something?” Billy asked. 

Koen’s eyebrows raised. 

“I mean, I get it, I’m not super into it either. My stupid family has lights up already.” Billy continued. 

Koen laughed. 

“What?” He asked, sitting up. 

“Uh, well, we’re not into the Jesus thing actually.” Koen said shaking his head. “I’m Jewish, dude. Hanukkah starts tomorrow.” 

Billy laid back on the couch. 

“Oh.” Billy said. 

“Oh.” Koen mimicked. “It… it kinda sucks when it doesn’t fall during winter break. Everyone’s celebrating Christmas while I get sent off to my dad’s. His new wife, she’s Christian, and like, twenty four. He celebrates Christmas with her, she gets upset with me when I _ shockingly _ don’t get into the spirit. He tried to give me Christmas gifts last year! I opened them in sections, one day at a time until New Years just to spite him.” 

Billy chuckled as he watched Koen get more worked up, his face getting redder and redder. 

“I think that bitch is pregnant, I know she is. Do you know how weird that’s gonna be? Oh hello, new half sibling, I’m almost an adult by the time you’re born, we have nothing in common and I definitely won’t see you for _ your _ holidays because _ your _ stupid mother tries to get me to eat ham!” Koen said throwing his hands above his head. 

Koen took a deep breath and put his head in his hands, face red like a tomato. Billy hated how cute that was. 

“Why am I telling you this? I’m sorry.” He said, crossing his arms. “Also, the turntable is being weird.” 

Billy laughed lightly. He stood up, looking Koen up and down. It was ridiculous how tall he was, Billy had to tilt his head back to look at him squarely. 

He put one hand on his waist, the other spinning the record gently, getting the turntable to work again. 

“There we go. Maybe you should ask your dad for a new turntable.” Billy said, pulling him flush against him. “Also, if you do have a little brat, you should tell that little shit Santa isn’t real, just when they’re really into it.” 

Koen smiled. 

“That’s evil.” He said, leaning against him. “It’s perfect.” 

“Also, your stepmom sounds hot. 24? Willing to give it up to old dudes? Chicago isn’t that far away, baby, maybe I should pay her a visit. Bet she’d be ready for someone-“ 

Koen elbowed him in the ribs. 

“I will murder you!” Koen said, pushing away from him. 

Billy smiled, the game was on. 

“Oh baby, you don’t think she’d appreciate some good dick? You definitely can testify to it.” 

Koen grabbed a decorative pillow and threw it at his face. 

“I will smother you, I swear, don’t make me do it.” Koen said, backing up, another pillow held out in front of him like a weapon. 

“Oh. Speaking of choking, you think she’s into it? I bet she’s not as into it as you are. But maybe she’d put out more, ever so thankful to be saved.” He said. 

Koen smacked him with the pillow. 

Billy smiled, raising his hands, he backed away slowly, chuckling. 

“Alright, alright, I still wanna get a blowjob out of this night.” Billy said. 

“You’ll get a handjob if you’re lucky.” Koen said, eyes narrowed in fury “Which if you didn’t run your mouth, you’d get to see how flexible I’ve been getting lately, now that I’m in the middle of the season.” 

Billy groaned, closing his eyes, perfect images of Koen folded in half dancing in his head. 

“Baby… I was only joking,” he said, attempting damage control. 

“Mhmmhm, sure.” He said. 

Billy sighed as he pulled him close, kissing where his shoulder slipped out of his sweater. Koen was so tall and skinny, almost all of his shirts were either skin tight, riding up and showing off his stomach, or falling off, leaving a freckle covered shoulder out. 

“Oh c’mon please. I’ve been good all week, no fights, no shit stirring.” He said, looking up at Koen, batting his eyes at him. 

Koen crossed his arms and sighed. 

“I mean, I guess.” He said, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“And I’ll do that thing you like,” Billy said, making sure to bat his big blue eyes at him. 

“I like a lot of things, you’ll have to be specific.” Koen said. 

Oh, he had him interested now. 

“That thing where I lay you down, then open you up with my tongue, for as long as I like.” Billy said, pulling them flush. “That thing where you mewl and gasp out ‘daddy, daddy, daddy!’ like the pretty slut you are.” 

Koen gasped, thoroughly excited at the prospect. 

He tugged Billy by the hand towards his room, but in the corner of Billy’s eye, something caught his attention. 

He pulled from his grasp and went to the little album stuffed behind the table the turntable was on. 

“Hey- wait,” Koen said. 

It was too late. Billy was holding Koen’s album of the Grease soundtrack. 

“Awe, this is so gay.” He said, looking over the cover. 

Koen turned bright red, eyes wide. 

“Give it back-“ Koen said. 

Billy put his hand on Koen’s chest to keep him back. 

“No, no, no, angelface. We gotta talk about this. Do you know this by heart? The sleeve looks pretty worn out.” He said, holding the album up. 

“Shut up,” Koen said, reaching for it, but Billy only just smiled wider. 

“Which one is your favorite, baby?” He said, flipping the album over to look at the tracks. “Oh, I know. _ Hopelessly Devoted To You_ isn’t it?” 

Koen turned an even deeper shade of red. 

“Aw, that’s so fuckin’ cute. Stupid, lovestruck kitten.” He said. ”Do you sing along and think of me? Your bad boy?” 

“You put cologne on your dick, you back off.” Koen said, lunging at him. 

They toppled to the ground, Billy was lucky enough to have thrown the album back on the couch before they clattered down. 

Koen and Billy wheezed in pain for a second, Koen trying to use his height to box Billy in. 

Wrong move. 

“Awe, c’mon, kitten. Don’t try it, you know I’ll win this one.” Billy said, flipping them over. 

Koen squirmed. Billy pressed a kiss to his lips chastely, mockingly. 

Billy smiled, shaking his head. He licked over his cheek bone, tongue flat and wet. Koen’s face twisted up in disgust. 

“You’re like a rabid dog.” Koen growled. 

Billy laughed, proving his point. He nipped at his jaw. 

“Uh huh? Then squeal, or I’ll bite harder. You know about big, scary dogs and what they’ll do to kittens.” He said, grinding his hips down against him, rubbing his nose into the crook of Koen’s jaw. 

Koen fussed and struggled, Billy only laughed more, nipping at his ear this time. Koen smacked at his shoulders lamely, flailed his legs but it was no use. 

Billy began to sniff loudly in his ear. Koen giggled, writhing and squirming, trying to wrench away. 

“Stop it!” He whined, not even trying to hide his smile. 

Billy leaned his head back and howled like a wolf, making Koen laugh more. 

“You’re so stupid.” Koen said, shaking his head, cheeks and neck red. 

Billy leaned down again, licking over his neck, still sniffing loudly in ear when he ran his tongue along his jaw. He pushed his hand under Koen’s sweater, thumbing over a nipple as he licked over his throat. 

“C’mon, kitten.” He growled against his freckled skin. 

He ground his hips down, their cocks brushing and rubbing through their denim jeans. 

“Fine!” Koen squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Billy pulled back to watch the confession. Koen’s cheeks red, lips pursed and shoulders drawn tight. 

“I love Grease, okay?! Olivia Newton John is a gift and Hopelessly Devoted To You is good, goddamn it!” He sputtered out, barely taking a breath. 

Billy sat back on his heels, throwing his head back in laughter.

“That’s so fuckin gay.” He said, putting his hand on Koen’s cheek. 

Koen swatted his hand away. 

“Oh, fuck you! You know that your loud, noisy, hair bands are just as gay.” He said, crossing his arms. 

“Oh? Is that so? I bet you’d like to see me dressed up like them,” Billy said, leaning back down again, lacing his fingers with Koen’s own on either side of his head. “Me wearing tight, leather pants, shirtless, showing off. Those are all your favorite things.” 

Koen turned red again. He let go of his left hand to pull Billy into a kiss. 

He bit his lip as he did so, a small retaliation for earlier. Billy replied in kind, making Koen squirm and gasp. 

“Now, how about we get back to what we originally planned, huh, Princess?” Billy asked against his lips. 

Koen nodded shakily. 

“You still put cologne on your dick.” Koen said, smile twisting the end of his lips. 

“And you suck it anyway, angelface.” He said with a wink. 

Billy got off of him, not even looking back as he headed to his bedroom. Koen would always follow. 

Sure enough, after Billy climbed the stairs, he heard Koen start up them. He waited by Koen’s door, leaning on the wall next to it as he watched Koen catch up. He opened the door, strutting into the room proudly like the peacock he was. 

When Koen entered, he was more timid, his cheeks a light pink. Billy, stepped to him, calloused fingers trailing delicately over Koen’s slender wrists. He ran those fingers up his arm, then held his jaw. 

He pulled Koen into a kiss, slow, heady. They carefully stepped back onto the bed, a dance they’d perfected quickly. Billy easied Koen down. 

The sound of wet and open mouth kisses filled the room, a breathy gasp escaping Koen as Billy’s hand slid up his sweater to scrape his thumbnail over his nipple. 

Billy smiled. 

“You’re such an easy slut sometimes.” He said, shaking his head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

Koen pressed his face away with the flat of his palm. 

“Whatever, meathead. I was promised something.” He said, propping himself up on his elbows. 

Billy’s eyes narrowed, smirk creeping up his lips. 

“Oh?” He asked, feigning innocence. “I thought I was _ ‘getting a handjob if I’m lucky’ _” 

Koen’s face twisted up, it made Billy’s cheeks flush a little bit, he was extremely cute when he was worked up. 

Koen sat up, taking Billy by the collar of his silk shirt, jaw set in determination. 

“You’ve been a bit of an asshole all night. If you want _ anything_ you’re gonna have to earn it first, got it?” He said, other hand grabbing Billy’s jaw, holding his gaze. 

Billy’s mouth watered a bit at that. Who knew angelface had it in him? He wasn’t gonna lie, that shit was hot. 

“Now,” Koen said, letting go of Billy’s jaw. “Be a good dog and get to work.” 

Billy let out a low growl of approval. He pushed Koen back by the shoulders onto the bed, then made rough, quick work of his pants. His hard, pink, perfect cock bobbed out against his stomach with a sticky ‘smack’ as the tip was coated in precum. Billy didn’t really bottom, but sometimes he felt bad looking at a dick like that and letting it go to waste. 

Koen took his shirt off, Billy’s eyes lingered on his chest. It had only grown more toned, now beginning to broaden as the season went on. The bastard was starting to get _ abs_, that was Billy’s thing. 

Across his chest were small hickeys, fading as people were starting to question where all the marks came from. 

Billy didn’t have to worry about shit like that, if he strutted around the basketball court with claw marks down his back, the team would just assume it was some slutty cheerleader. Who would’ve thought it was the slutty swimmer. 

Billy thumbed over a nipple, circling over it as he sunk to his knees on the bed, pulling Koen’s hips up with his other hand. 

He made eye contact into Koen’s soft, feminine, blue eyes, the one that changed his sharp and masculine features into something beyond it all. 

Billy looked back to his task at hand. His eyes only flashing back up as he sunk his teeth into the meat of Koen’s thigh. Fuck, he wanted those thighs around his head or his waist at any given moment. 

Koen yelped, bucking up against him. Billy peppered kisses down his thigh as it lead to the sweet spot. 

He flattened his tongue as he licked over his hole, Koen hissing in response. Billy smiled and speared his tongue, pushing past the ring of muscle there. 

Koen’s thighs shook as they rested on Billy’s shoulders. Like Billy said, he was an easy slut. He pressed his tongue deep, wet and messy. 

“Billy, Billy- oh my,” Koen gasped, throwing his head back. 

Koen’s fingers gripped Billy’s curls, tugging him closer. His throat constricted around a moan. Billy gripped his thighs, scraping his nails down. 

“Daddy,” Koen whined, back arching. His moans were sticky sweet, slutty and damn right filthy, like something straight out of porno. 

Oh, that was just everything for him, and it was all _ just for him. _

“Daddy, _ Daddy, please _” he sobbed, before clasping his hand over his mouth. 

Billy smiled, pressing a finger alongside his tongue and curling. Koen took in a sharp inhale, his hand muffling his moans. 

Billy pulled away, licking over his thighs, nipping gently. 

“Easy little slut.” Billy tutted. He dragged his tongue over thigh. 

“Shut up.” Koen said. “Ah, fuck.” 

He rolled his hips and Billy curled his finger against his spot. He licked into him, pressing deep alongside his finger. 

“Pass the lube, baby.” Billy said, pulling away for a second. 

Koen scooted back up the bed to reach behind his pillow, grabbing the lube he stashed in between his headboard. 

Billy pulled his shirt off as Koen climbed back into his position. Koen put a pillow under his head, smiling down at Billy before flopping his head back. 

“What?” Billy asked. 

Koen snorted and shook his head. 

“You’re just so fucking hot, and you definitely know it.” He said, laughing. 

Billy scratched his thighs, smiling as he pressed open mouth kisses over the defined muscles there. 

“Yeah? I think you know you’re cute,” Billy said, drizzling lube over his hole. “Get all flush and bashful like a goddamn girl, you act like I’m not feeding your ego.” 

“I think you’re really into it when I call you a girl too, you can’t lie to me baby, not when I was your pretty dick twitch when I do.” Billy purred. 

He pushed two fingers into him, curling them right against his prostate. Koen gripped the sheets and gasped, legs shaking just a little. 

“Oh fuck…” He whimpered. 

Billy smiled, thrusting and twisting his fingers. He pushed himself up, jostling his fingers in Koen as he kissed up his stomach, then licked over his nipple. He bit gently, making Koen yelp and grab his curls and urged Billy down. 

“Daddy,” he said. 

Oh, Billy just loved that. He loved how sticky sweet his moans were, so helpless and high, feminine too. 

“I can’t believe you’re being so restrained,” Koen laughed. “Normally you’d be fuckin’ out of it, half conscious asking for your hand job even though you know you can’t cum yet.” 

Billy laughed and shook his head. 

“And you, being a good little kitten, always go the extra mile and give me a blowjob.” He said. 

He pressed his fingers against his prostate and it made him squirm, a startled cry bursting out of Koen.

“Shut up,” he whimpered. “C’mon, just fuck me already.” 

Billy smiled, the third finger slid into him with a little resistance. He fanned them out, curled them, thrust them, anything to make Koen gasp. 

“Mhmm,” Billy cooed, presses kisses to his neck. “Not until you admit you like it when I call you a girl.” 

“Fuck you, you don’t have the restraint.” He said. 

Billy bit down on his throat, sucking hard, fingers stroking over his spot just right. Koen jolted, his moans strained. 

“You’re, fuck.” He moaned, head shaking. He gripped onto his shoulders, nails dragged down his back. 

Billy picked his head up, making sure to lick a long stripe over his throat one last time. 

“I’m what?” He asked. “What was that, baby?” 

Koen clenched his jaw and shook his head. Billy reached between him to stroke over his weeping cock. 

“Oh, kitten, you wanna cum like this? Or wanna cum by me fucking you? Hard, fast, the way that makes you _scream._ “ Billy growled, right in his ear. 

Koen whimpered, his eyes red, welled up with tears. He nodded. 

“All you gotta do is say it,” he said. 

Koen gritted his teeth, Billy still slowly stroking him. Then all of a sudden, Billy stopped wrapping his fingers in a ring. 

“_Ah!_” Koen cried. “Daddy, daddy, Christ- I’m pretty, I’m a pretty girl, your pretty girl.” 

Billy smiled, letting go, pulling his fingers out as well. 

He pushed his pants down, his jeans stuck down at his knees. He slicked himself up with his lube coated hand, then guided himself in. 

Both Koen and Billy’s breath caught as he bottomed out. Billy smiled against Koen’s lips. He rolled his hips at first, just getting the feel, then he snapped his hips abruptly. 

“Billy…” he gasped, his fingers intertwined in his long blonde curls, tugging gently. “Oh, Billy.” 

Billy loved that. He loved that sugar sweet moan. He thrust faster, a heat sparking at his spine, then curling deep in his stomach. 

Billy’s hands moved over Koen’s lithe body. He wrapped one hand around his throat, the other gripping his hips and pulling them upward, folding Koen almost in half, giving Billy the perfect angle to fuck him harder. 

Koen’s cries were strained now, his eyes rolling back. Billy wasn’t really choking him, not enough to hurt him, it was just a gentle reminder of who’s in charge. His bubblegum pink lips parted, mouth agape as Billy thrust harshly into him. 

Billy dipped down, licking into that mouth. Koen, being oh so good, even sucked on his tongue. 

Billy tilted his hips just so, Koen cried out, so high and breathy. Billy made sure to drag himself over that spot again. 

Koen was fuckin’ tight too, warm and tight. Billy had no idea how, since they fucked on the regular and there was no was Koen was a virgin before. 

Billy pulled away to admire him. His skin was flushed a pretty pink, his eyes rolled back and mouth still hung open. 

Fuck, if Billy wasn’t so jealous, maybe he’d like to see if Koen could suck dick like this, getting railed into oblivion. 

Maybe, maybe Harrington would do. 

The dude seemed reasonable enough not to get attached over a blowjob, unlike Billy’s dumb ass did. Billy also knew Steve’s dick was big, and he wanted to see his kitten choke on it. 

Yeah, that’d be hot and all, but he’d fuckin’ rip Harrington’s throat out if he tried to get cuddly with Koen. 

Koen was his. 

Billy let go of his throat, Koen taking in a deep gasp as he did so. Billy ducked down to bite another hickey at the junction of the shoulder and neck, just out of sight. 

“Oh, Billy- fuck, Daddy…” Koen whimpered, “‘m s’close.” 

“Yeah, baby?” Billy asked, eyes wild as he met Koen’s blue eyes. 

“Mmhmm,” Koen nodded, lip in between his teeth. Fuckin, playboy needed to make a five page spread on how exactly pornograpthic and down eight _ filthy _ that little moment was. All big eyes, pink cheeks and pink lips, looking like a timid but hungry virgin. 

Fuck, Billy would’ve killed a man to take Koen’s virginity, just to see what he was like. 

“Just a quick reminder… say it again, all pretty like.” Billy said, teeth and gaze sharp as he looked him up and down. 

“I’m…” He flushed, eyes rolling back as Billy hit his prostate. “I’m Daddy’s pretty girl.”

Fuck yeah he was. Even if Billy wasn’t totally fuckin gay, he’d reconsider his whole world view if he saw Koen in lip gloss for the first time. 

Shit, Billy bet he could get him into a skirt. Maybe even a bra and panties if he was extra persuasive. 

“Yeah, yeah you are.” He said. 

He wrapped his hand around Koen’s dick and jerked him off fast, just in time with Billy’s thrusts. His moans became frantic, high pitched, going up a goddamn octave when he fucked him just right. 

His chest turned red as he froze for a moment, calling out wordlessly as he spilled all over his chest and Billy’s hand. 

Fuck, fuck, he was so tight and warm and just spasming around him- 

Billy threw his head back and moaned, long and deep and he filled him, Koen reaching up grabbing hold of his peck as he did, nails digging in for the little extra kick he needed. 

Billy panted as he pried his eyes open, his breath falling in sync with Koen’s.

He pulled out with a grunt, laying down next to Koen, the mattress springs squeaking as he did so. 

“Fuck.” Koen breathed. 

Billy looked over to him, his dark hair tousled, cheeks happily pink and eyes sparkling. His throat was darkly spotted as it constructed for air. 

“I know.” Billy said. 

“That was, fuckin,” Koen shook his head. “So good.” 

Billy hummed, leaning over to kiss his jaw. Koen giggled and tried to push him away but it was no use. 

Billy’s humming grew a bit more in tune, following a melody and pace. 

Koen sighed.

Then tensed. 

“Wait, are… are you humming Hopelessly Devoted To You?” Koen asked, picking his head up to look at him. “You know that song? You know Grease?” 

“Yeah, it’s fuckin Grease, babe. Who doesn’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around!! 
> 
> Tumblr: trixies-allstar-crown
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!


End file.
